charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
CJ Jenkins
"Look, I know who we are. We never give up, especially when it's someone innocent, when its someone alone, when it's one of our friends." - CJ to Billie. Carl "CJ" DeLuca-Jenkins is the youngest son and child of Billie Jenkins and Charlie DeLuca as well as the little brother of Christa Jenkins. He is the surrogate nephew of the Charmed Ones; Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews and surrogate cousin of the Charmed Children. Being the son of one part of the "Ultimate Power" and a hunter, CJ is said to be a very unique and powerful witch Besides the basic powers of a witch, such as spell casting, potion making, and scrying, CJ has the powers of Pyrokinesis and Premonition. He is also thought to potentially be an amassing hunter should she ever train as such. CJ is of the Jenkins family line of witches as well as the DeLuca family line of Hunters. History CJ Jenkins was born October 20, 2011 to witch Billie Jenkins and Supernatural Hunter; Charlie DeLuca at San Francisco Memorial Hospital, California. Like with his sister, he was given a Halliwell Wiccaning. After he was born, it was Hal that was the most happiest mostly because he had a younger brother/cousin in the family Appearance CJ is a fairly handsome young man looking like the double of his father. * Hair: CJ is known for having honey-blonde hair that he tends to gel and spike though the longer he grows his hair the darker his hair appears to be * Appearance: In terms of appearance, CJ is a very attractive and short-stature young man with an athletic and lean build standing at 5'8" being only three inches taller than his older sister Christa. Due to his intense workout schedule, both out of love for lacrosse and an eagerness to help control his anger, CJ is quite muscular for his age, and he has honey-blond hair, tanned white skin, and blue eyes which he has inherited from his father. * Wardrobe: CJ prefers wearing comfortable clothing such as hoodies, baseball shirts, jeans, and sneakers, though he has shown to wear more trendy clothing like leather jackets and boots. He also wears a black bracelet with a silver J on it for Jenkins, which he got from his mother, and he also wears a silver ring given to him by his father. Personality CJ appears to be an outgoing and overconfident teenage boy, but it was quickly revealed that he is much more complicated and nuanced than he appeared at first glance. He demonstrated that he is also a very supportive and loyal friend to those who he truly cares about, such as his best friends Ben Turner, and Patrick Trudeau, and the rest of his family especially his sister Christa Jenkins. He's also shown that he is incredibly brave and quite intelligent despite being considered to be more brawny than brainy. He is also very protective over the people he loves and is willing to do what he can to protect the innocents. However, despite all of these good personality traits, he does have a few bad ones, mainly his difficulty controlling his anger. CJ was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder, which causes him to be incredibly impulsive (which can lead to irrationality and poor judgment), as well as possessing a quick temper that causes him to be eager for a fight when angered. However his family and friends, in particular Ben have always been a strong influence over him and have helped him get better at controlling his temper. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to generate and manipulate heat and fire. As a firestarter, CJ can mentally cause objects and beings to burst into flames. Like with all his wiccan abilities he struggles a lot with controlling his flames although out of his abilities it seems to be the only one he actually has any control over, he was also later in discovering this ability much like his mother. * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. Unlike with his Aunt Phoebe, he mostly receives his visions when he is sleeping and with him being unable to control his visions. CJ's visions also often terrify him as he sees his Aunt Christy more than he would like. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spell and preform rituals. CJ is the one that struggles the most when it comes to magic which includes his spell casting no matter how much his Aunt Phoebe tries to teach him. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. CJ is the one that struggles the most when it comes to magic which includes his abilities of potion making no matter how much his Aunt Piper tries to teach him. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, map and other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the dead. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As a witch; CJ has been trained hand to hand combat from his Aunt Phoebe. * Temporary Powers: Over the course of his life, CJ has temporarily gained many abilities after being transformed or having had his powers swapped with other beings. Professional Life * School Student: CJ Relationships Christa Jenkins Christa is CJ's older sister and one of his closest friends. Etymology * Carl: The name Carl is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Carl'''is: Man. Famous Bearer: astronomer '''Carl Sagan. * Jenkins: Jenkins is a surname that originated in Cornwall, but came to be popular in southern Wales. The name "Jenkin" originally meant "little John" or "son of John". The "kin" portion is of Dutch origin (-kijn), which then gained a certain popularity in England. Trivia * CJ was named after his maternal Grandfather Carl Jenkins. * CJ had inherited his powers of pyrokinesis from his Aunt Christy, though it is unknown where his powers of premonition come from.